


Fly-By

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Episode: s01e05 You Can't Go Home Again, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bsg_kink<br/>Theme: TV Tropes<br/>Prompt: Back from the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly-By

Lee opened the hatch, looked around, said “Out” to the few people in the bunkroom, and dogged the hatch behind him. He stalked to Kara’s bunk, pushed her curtain aside, and climbed in. Carefully, of course.   
  
“What the frak, Lee?”  
  
“Doc released you?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said cautiously.  
  
“Good.” He stretched out beside her and kissed her. Her hands flailed and he caught them in his.  
  
“Mmph.”  
  
He pulled back. “What was that?”  
  
“What is your -”  
  
“I thought you were dead, Kara. You ran out of oxygen. We called off the search.”  
  
“Of course you did, Lee. The fleet can’t hang around here looking for one pilot. Even if I am the best pilot in the Fleet.”  
  
She didn’t get it. “I thought you were dead. I need to know you’re really here.” He bent his head and kissed her again, his hands roaming over her arm, her ribs, her breasts.  
  
She pushed him away. “Don’t I get any say?”  
  
“What kind of say do you want, Kara? You want to be on top?”  
  
She smirked at him. “Well, ordinarily...but with my knee in this brace, that won’t really work, will it?”  
  
“Nope. With your knee in this brace, you can’t run from me. You’re stuck here, in this rack, with me, until I’ve got what I came for.”  
  
She relaxed, putting one arm behind her head. “Okay. Have at it. I’m not participating, though.”  
  
He laughed. “You will.” He carefully worked her shorts and panties off and positioned himself between her legs. He licked, from bottom to top, from top to bottom.   
  
“You done yet, Lee?” She grinned down at him.  
  
“Not hardly.” He bent her good leg out, then over his shoulder. He licked some more, sucked at her clit a few times, watched her hands. They were twitching, but she wasn’t there yet. Either that, or she was being stubborn. He’d bet on stubborn.   
  
He snaked his arm around her thigh. He attacked her clit, gently at first then with increasing pressure, while he tongue-frakked her. She still wasn’t talking, but her hands were balled up a little now.   
  
He switched his tongue and his fingers, catching her clit with his lips and flicking at it with his tongue. Her chest was heaving, but she was still silent. He teased at her with his fingers - just barely in, then out again, in a little deeper, out again. He kept up a random rhythm for a few minutes, until she looked like she was ready. He pressed in deep, scraping the pads of his fingers over her G spot, and sucked her clit in, hard.  
  
Her back arched. Her hands fisted the blanket on her rack. He kept going - a little more pressure on her G spot, a little harder on her clit.   
  
Finally, finally, she moaned.  _Gods. Please._    
  
He moved his hand faster and harder as he felt the tremors start around his fingers. Her thighs quivered against his shoulders. One of her hands clamped tight in his hair and pulled. He kept his fingers moving, slightly gentling the pressure, sucked in her clit and scraped his teeth over it.  
  
She let go, her fingers opening and closing on his head, her chest rising and falling arrythmically, wordless moans filling the air in her rack.  
  
Before she came completely down, he rose up and kissed her briefly. “I’m really glad you’re alive, Kara.”  
  
He got out of her rack, pulled the curtain closed and left the bunkroom before she could breathe well enough to say anything in response.


End file.
